Love and frustration
by The Evil Twin
Summary: LL. How Lorelai could survive to a "Luke withdrawal"
1. Default Chapter

**Disclamer:**I own nothing, except my thoughs, all credit go to ASP and WB

_**AN: **__- Ok guys, this the first fic I write alone so let me know if you like it. Reviews are really, really appreciate!_

_- So much thanx to say to so much people._

_**Jess**: Thanx a lot for the translation, you did a great job and without you this fic will be still in a little french corner of thanx for the beta reading, you rock girl!_

_**Meve**: Thanx for being the first one who read my fic and told me you love it! Thatmeans a lot for me._

_And at last but not at least, **Kasia**: My dear twin, thanx to confort me when I was thinking everything was against me._

_**Summary:** The story take place somewhere after So... good talk? When L/L are finally back together and happy to be back together. How Lorelai could survive to a Luke withdrawal?_

_

* * *

_

**Love and frustration**

_Chapitre 1_

The Dragonfly's reunion was endless and it was already dark when Lorelai came home. Walking in front of Luke's, she realized that all the lights were off. She wanted so bad to see him, touch him, feel him; but she knew he had early deliveries and he needed his sleep.

She thought about Luke all day. The last kiss and more, the last words that they had weren't enough. She was amazed since she was with Luke, and she was excited all the time. She was thinking about him all day long, dreaming of him when she wasn't in is arms. OMG, she was addicted!

« _Too bad, Lorelai thought, I guess that tonight I'll need a cold shower_ »

Lorelai arrived home, parked her car, but she wasn't really aware of what she was doing. She could only think about one person. _His body, his mouth, hummmm his mouth…his talented mouth ! Oh God, I sooooo need a cold shower !_

Lorelai entered her house with her purse in one hand and Sookie's brownies in the other. She went to the kitchen, threw her bag in the hallway and started to eat. "_But why am I eating this thing ? Lorelai you're stupid! Chocolate is an aphrodisiac, you don't really need one right now !"_

She threw the brownie and went upstairs, she entered her room with the intention to grab some clothes and going under the shower. But as she opened her closet, she found a little bag she forgot after her last trip to the mall. She couldn't help opening it and smiling. It was a beautiful lingerie set. When she bought it, she visualized Luke's face when he would have discovered her, waiting for him , lying in his bed. Unfortunately, she didn't have the chance yet.

Lorelai finally decided that the cold shower was a bad idea; she took a hot bath instead, in order to relax and evacuate the sexual tension. When she felt the hot water on her naked body, she realized it was a big mistake. The water feeling like it was caressing her body excited her even more. Every little wave reminded her of Luke. It was too much, she had to get out of this bath, this Eden's garden before succumbing to temptation.

The only clothes she brought with her in the bathroom was the sexy lingerie ensemble. She didn't really know why but she put it on. She wanted to feel pretty and wanted.

She changed and she went back to her room to look at herself in the mirror. It could seem a little narcissistic but it wasn't, she just liked to look in the mirror to have confidence in her sex appeal .

Actually, since a few month ago, she was different, she felt beautiful no matter what time of the day it was. Love changed her, even Rory noticed it. In her eyes, her mouth, her voice tone. All Lorelai's body screamed love and desire. Lorelai couldn't help but smile with satisfaction. She had that happy smile everytime she was thinking about Luke. She let herself lying on the bed, her eyes lost somewhere. When she closed her eyes she saw Luke. She discovered something the last few weeks: when Luke wasn't there and she missed him; she just had to close her eyes and he was here.

But tonight, it wasn't enough, she needed more than just imagine him behind his counter or pouring her coffee with a look. She could imaging him and felt his hands caressing her. While she was dreaming about Luke's hands, her own hands were caressing every part of her body that Luke adored. When Lorelai started to touch her stomach, several thoughts came to her mind. "_OMG, what am I doing?" She had the impression that she was a teenager again, satisfying primal needs while she was listening to « take my breath away »._ But this time it was different, she had Luke, she wanted Luke and while she was caressing her own body, she was thinking about him.

When her hand reached lower and got between the cloth and her skin, she started to caress it doing little circles; she couldn't help but moans. Her other hand was on her breast, grabbing it with every pleasure's wave. Her moans were now incontrollable. Her eyes were still closed and Luke was still in her mind.

hmmhmhmhmhmmhmhhmmhmhmhmmhmhmhmhmhmhmmhmhmmhmmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmmhmhmhmhmhmhmmhmhmhmhmmh

Luke was unable to sleep. He was lying in his bed, alone, for more than two hours.

Usually, he didn't mind going to bed early when he had early deliveries. But now… now there was Lorelai. He suddenly smiled : there was Lorelai.

Actually, she was the reason he couldn't sleep, or the lack of her was the reason. He was getting used to have her near him, to hug her in the middle of the night, when she get closer to him unconsciously, and to make love in the morning.

They were separated for less than twelve hours but he already missed her so bad. In fact he missed hersince the moment he stopped kissing her at lunch. He started to remember lunch ...

…... He arrived in the Dragonfly around noon with a burger for Lorelai and a salad for himself. He knew Lorelai was busy and sometimes she forget to eat. He decided to forget the fact he hated junk food to made her a surprise.

When he arrived, she was turned back and she was speaking to Michel. When Michel saw him he started to mouth a sarcastic remark as usual but Luke silently asked him to shut up. He approached Lorelai and covered her eyes with his hands. Michel rolled his eyes and left without saying a word. Lorelai put her hands on Luke's.

« Sweetheart, I already told you to stop doing that. Luke could see us !»

Lorelai turned around still looking serious. She acted surprised and said: « oh Luke, it's you. I thought …I'm discovered » She started to laugh, but when she saw Luke's face, she got worried.

« Luke ? are you ok ?

« hum… yeah, he said staring at his shoes.

« Luke, you didn't really think…I mean…you know I wouldn't do that

« Well, you wouldn't be the first » he whispered.

Suddenly, Lorelai remembered.

« Oh Luke I'm so sorry. I didn't want to remind you that. And you know I'm not like Nicole, I wouldn't do that.

« Mmh, he answered.

« No, not Mmh, I would never do that. I'd rather die then hurt you

« Really ?

« Don't be silly, of course really. I would rather stop drinking coffee than hurt you.

Luke finally smiled and apologized for not trusting her for that second.

« That's ok , she said hugging him, you so adorable when you're panicking ; that's why i love you… »

Lorelai suddenly realized what she just said. She freaked out and couldn't move, she was still close to Luke." _Stupid Lorelai, you're stupid. When are you gonna learn to shut up, __she thought, and Luke is not saying a word. Oh my god , what should I do… what should I do ?"_

**TBC or not TBC that is the question !**


	2. chapter 2

_**Disclamer: **I own nothing, except my thoughs, all credit go to ASP and WB_

_**AN: **- Sorry guys that took so long for me to update but you're not going to believe it Jess has a life so she was busy and she couldn't translated it. Also I will say a big thanx to her cause I could be really annoying sometimes so thanx._

_And of course thanx to Young Lady for the beta reading._

_And thanx again to **Jess, Kasia, Meve, Suz** and every people i annoyed with translation or writer block! Sorry guys! _

_**Summary:** The story take place somewhere after So... good talk? When L/L are finally back together and happy to be back together. How Lorelai could survive to a Luke withdrawal?_

* * *

**Love and Frustration**

_Chapter 2_

Luke was still holding her in his arms; he didn't know what to think. Lorelai really pronounced those words? Was he dreaming? Maybe his imagination and his feelings were playing him a trick.

No it was real, she really said it. But why did she stop moving? Why couldn't he move either?

She loved him, but why did she say it that way? Was she sincere or was it just an impulse in the moment?

Luke was petrified. Of course he loved her and he wanted to tell her, but he needed to clarify the situation before telling her.

Luke made a step forward and stopped hugging Lorelai. She couldn't hold his gaze so she stared at the floor. Her heart was beating really fast, she was scared. She was also feeling dizzy, those words were freeing in a way. She said it. She thought it. She loved him.

« Lorelai », said Luke in a whisper.

Lorelai looked at him, their eyes met.

« Lorelai… what did you said?

« … Oh… nothing… she said suddenly panicked.

« Nothing ? He answered both disappointed and angry.

« … No, not nothing, I don't know, I 'm not sure.. would you prefer if I said nothing ? She asked terrified.

There was a sudden silence, Lorelai wanted to cry " _oh no, why doesn't he loves me, like I do. Why am I so stupid? Why did I talk? Why now? __  
_

« No. »

This little word awoke her from her thoughts.

« No !... No what ? she asked, a voice was breaking and her heart beating faster and faster.

« No, I wouldn't prefer if you didn't said it.. Luke took a deep breath, not if you really think it, he said still looking at her.

Lorelai started to cry and laugh at the same time. Luke suddenly panicked « _No, not this, she probably don't love me like I do » __  
_

Lorelai understood what was going on in Luke's mind, she gently took his hand and wiped her tears away. She kissed Luke softly. Luke didn't know what to think anymore but he kissed her back. When they broke the kiss, Lorelai smiled at him and said « I love you Luke »

Luke finally breathed, he realized he was holding his breath for a moment. « Lorelai, I … » but he couldn't finish his sentence.

« Ah Lorelai, I finally found you. We have a problem in the kitchen » said an employee.

« mmh… Lorelai says still lost in Luke's eyes... she finally realized what the man just said « the kitchen ? Oh my god Sookie ? » she screams . She ran into the kitchen with Luke following her. Sookie was on the floor, crying.

« Oh Sookie, what happened?

« Stupid pregnancy, believe it or not, but the gnome should get out right now or I'm gonna do it myself ! she said still

« Ok, sweetie, first you shouldn't call your child a gnome, might feel insecure later, then you have to calm down. What happened ?

« I was making my famous secret sauce.

« Oh the one in which I could take a bath because it's so good ?

« Yes, I found a way to make it more delicious but when I was about to take an ingredient in the bottom shelf, my stomach bumped a pan, my apron started to burn..

« Oh my god! Lorelai said worrying about her friend

« And then, the pan fell which is a good thing because it stopped the fire on my apron.

Lorelai couldn't help but smiling a little, and Luke started to smile nervously thinking about the scene Sookie just described. Lorelai pinched him a little to make him stop but Luke couldn't stop. Sookie started crying again. She said between sobs;

« See how I'm pathetic…even Mr Grumpy is laughing at me..

« Oh Sookie, honey, Luke is not laughing at you, Lorelai said while Luke was still laughing.

Lorelai talked to Luke

«Ok, I think you should get out » He left the kitchen.

« Sookie, I think you need a break, Lorelai said helping her to get up.

« What ?she answered.

« You gonna go home, take a bath and relax.

« But…

« No, no but. You go home and relax.

« But Lorelai… the meeting is tonight, I have to be here, and Jackson is not in town anyway, he is the one with the car.

« Perfect , Lorelai said

« Perfect? Sookie said again

« I assume that Davey is with the babysitter ?

« euh… yes

« So I get you home and you enjoy the fact that the two men of your life are not here tonight. You take a bath, watch TV, eat ice cream… and I'll see you later at the meeting

« euh …

« No talking! I'll see you at the car, I have to talk about something with Luke.

Sookie left the kitchen, Lorelai went back to the reception but she only saw Michel.

« Michel, did you see Luke ?

« If you're talking about the forestry worker aka boyfriend, I saw him leaving a few minutes ago."

Lorelai didn't even respond to Michel's sarcastic comment. Her thoughts were unclear _« what if Luke left? What if he gets scared because of what I said? Or worse maybe he doesn't love me? » __  
_

Lorelai left the inn and didn't notice that Luke was sitting on the porch, she was at the point to cry when she saw that Luke's car wasn't there anymore.

Luke who saw the entire scene get up, took Lorelai's arm and made her look at him. Lorelai's face lit when she saw him. She was about to speak but Luke grabbed her waist and kissed her with passion. Lorelai kissed him back urgently; the world disappeared for a minute. When Luke finally broke the kiss, they took a second to breathe. Suddenly Luke spoke: « I love you Lorelai »

this time, Lorelai grabbed him and kissed him.

At this moment, nothing mattered anymore. They were all alone in the kiss; it was the start of a new life. Luke and Lorelai didn't have any conscience of the world around them, Luke's hands were caressing Lorelai's body, and he put his hand under her shirt, caressing her soft back. Sookie 's arrival put them back into reality, she was surprised to see them "in action"

Luke and Lorelai broke their embrace immediately; they felt guilty like two teenagers who were caught in high school.

« Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb, Sookie said with a huge smile, her eyes were still a little red.

Luke was staring at his shoes with extreme concentration; Lorelai was staring at her best friend with a smile and stars in her eyes.

« I think I'm gonna let you two go.. and I'm gonna get back to work.

And Lorelai finally got back to earth: « no way, I told you I was gonna take you home, and I'm gonna do it »

« Euh … ok, Sookie said

Lorelai glanced at Luke and he nodded understanding the situation. Lorelai gave Luke a quick kiss, she wanted it to last a little more but she had to take care of her best friend.

« We're leaving », she said

« ok, hum Lorelai, I think that your lipstick is … Sookie told her friend with a teasing smile..

« Oh, Lorelai said

Then Sookie turned to Luke :

« Luke, yours too... she starts laughing with Lorelai.

« Jeez, he whispered, he wiped the lipstick with his sleeve while the girls were leaving still laughing.

When the girls were out of sight, Luke was still staring at the door. He could'nt believe what just happened. They just said I love you "Oh my god, Lorelai loves me"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…... Luke was still lying on his bed, thinking about this lunch, those words and this kiss. He wanted to see her now, kissed her, made love to her and fell asleep in her arms. Just thinking of this, his body reacted. He needed to see her. Now.

* * *

**TBC ?**

**Tell me what you think…**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** _First of all, again, I'm sorry. I know I didn't update for a long time... again ... but hey! **Jess** still have a life hehe._

_So A BIG THANX to **Jess** who always translate my fics even if I'm annoying her :)_

_Thanx to **Meve**, who pushed me to write my first fic alone, and also thanx to be my first reader._

_Thank you **Lindsey**, for the beta reading, I love using you hehe oops dirty !_

_Thanx to all who left reviews, hope you will like this last chapter :)_

_And this chapter is for you **Suz**, just because ... I want ;) and because love you_

* * *

**Love and Frustration**

_Chapter 3_

Luke put the blankets away and got up. He could only think about lorelai. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he could see Lorelai's face and when he opened his eyes, she was still here. Not really here of course but in every corner of his apartment, every little detail reminded him of Lorelai. The coffee cup in the kitchen, the flannel shirt left on the chair, this shirt that Lorelai was wearing when she slept there.

Even the coffee maker on the kitchen table didn't seem out of place anymore. Luke smiled, he took his jacket and get out of his apartment, suddenly happier thinking that he would see Lorelai soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorelai was still lying on her bed moaning. Her eyes were still closed, she was breathing heavily. Luke's face and body were still on her mind. She was picturing every detail, his arms hugging her close, his hands caressing her back softly.

She wanted him so badly that she started to cry without knowing why. Maybe because she missed him too much, or because of what he said at lunch, or maybe both?

A few more tears rolled over her face when she felt more and more excited

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke was on his way to Lorelai's place, more running than walking; he couldn't wait to see her, hug her and tell her 'I love you' for the second time. It only took him 5 minutes to get to her house.

At this moment, he didn't know what to do. It was late; she was probably sleeping especially after her long day at work. If he rang it would wake up her.

He thought about it a few more minutes but he wanted to see her so badly, he couldn't go back to his place and go to sleep now that he was there. Anyway, he was sure he wouldn't sleep at all, not if she wasn't there.

He suddenly remembered something, Lorelai never locked her door, he was always warning her about how dangerous it was, but that night, he thanked god that she didn't listen to him.

He quietly opened the door; he didn't want to wake her up.

He only wanted to watch her sleep for a while and go back to bed, his head full of thoughts about her.

When he reached the first floor, he heard noise in Lorelai's room.

« She's not sleeping, thank god she is not sleeping," he thought. He didn't have to only watch her sleep; he could also kiss her and finished what they started at the inn earlier that day.

Just thinking about her, his jeans suddenly became too tight. Lorelai had this power on him, way back before he kissed her one year ago. He often dreamt about her, all of her. He felt that after 8 years thinking about her, he knew her by heart. But day after day he kept discovering new things about her, and he loved her more and more every day.

He smiled and made a step closer to Lorelai's room.

« mmhhh »

Luke froze. Did he really hear that noise? It couldn't be what he was thinking about.

« Mmmh mmmh »

Luke felt like his heart broke. He was sure it came from Lorelai's room. He knew what that kind of noise meant even if he was still trying to believe that he was wrong.

Luke was not feeling well; he couldn't breathe anymore while Lorelai's moans were getting louder. He couldn't move either, he could only think about what was going on in Lorelai's room.

« Why? How dare she does that to me the same day she told me that she loved me and swore that she would never cheat on me? Is it my fault? What did I do? »

He couldn't understand anything anymore.

She told him she loved him this same day, and the kiss they shared after that couldn't lie. If it was all a lie, then someone should give Lorelai an emmy.

« mmmmhhhh »

Luke couldn't bear it anymore, he get back to the stairs when Lorelai moaned something really different that time « Luuuuke »

Luke froze.

« mmmmh Luke »

He couldn't understand anymore. Without even thinking he opened the door he was really surprised by what he saw.

Lorelai was lying on her bed screaming his name.

Luke was speechless; he didn't know how to react to that. He was happy that she wasn't cheating on him but at the same time he was quite embarrassed to see her like that; even if he was flattered to know what effect he had on her.

What should he do? He couldn't look away from her, she was so beautiful.

He had an idea. How about go back to the front door and ring? That way Lorelai wouldn't be too embarrassed.

Luke went back to the stairs but he couldn't walk properly so he hurt himself with the door and let go a "shoot"

Lorelai stopped what she was doing and tried to look who was here, she fell of the bed.

« Lorelai! Luke screamed, Lorelai are you okay?

« Oh my god Luke! Lorelai said getting up and hide a face in her hands.

« Lorelai, are you ok?

« hhmm yes... you've been here since when? she said avoiding his eyes.

« uuhh,a few minutes he answered, suddenly really interested in his shoes.

None of them could look at the other one or broke the silence. Lorelai was mortified at the idea of being caught in a situation like that; and Luke was trying to think about what happened.

_« That's ridiculous, Lorelai thought, ok he surprised me in a delicate position but I wasn't doing something wrong. Now be brave and look at him._

Lorelai took a deep breath and slowly raised her eyes; Luke was still staring at his shoes.

« Luke?

« mmh ? Luke said rising his head, he still couldn't look at her in the eyes.

« Luke, are you sure you're ok? I mean...euh...I know that what you saw can seem a little weird and even..hum inappropriate but...…

Lorelai was still staring at Luke. She couldn't understand. She should be the one ashamed or something. Luke kept avoiding her gaze.

« Luke… » She took his chin between her fingers and made him look at her.

« Lorelai, he said before his eyes realized what she was wearing.

Lorelai was still wearing her black underwear and only that; her body softly lighten by the moon.

« Oh god! How do you do to be that beautiful? Luke asked. He tried not to look at her while she was trying to recover a little and when she took his chin; he had to bit his tongue in order to avoid moaning.

Lorelai laughed a little: "Luke are you sure you're ok, you're a little weird. I recognize that the situation is a little awkward but you shouldn't be worried...I mean...I was only thinking about you."

Hearing that, Luke couldn't wait anymore, he took Lorelai in his arms and kissed passionately

Lorelai was a little surprised at first but kissed him back.

When Luke got her closer to him, Lorelai understood what was going on. Luke wasn't really disturbed by what just happened, he was excited and what she could feel against her hip confirmed what she was thinking.

Lorelai broke the kiss and look at Luke, her eyes full of stars. As always, no words were needed between them. Lorelai knew that Luke wasn't mad at her at all.

They were both feeling the same thing and that's why he was here that night. Not only to make love but mostly because he missed her and he loved her. He loved her as much as she loved him.

After this wordless conversation, Lorelai softly kissed Luke and put her head on his chest while Luke was hugging her. They stayed still for a while and Lorelai felt the urge to kiss him again.

The kiss seemed to last forever as if they didn't need to breathe at that moment. Luke's hands were travelling along Lorelai's back while she was taking off his shirt. They both reached an exciting state they never felt before. Although everything felt normal in each other's arms.

As they needed to breath, they broke the kiss lost in each other eyes.

« I love you, Luke said, you can't know how much I love you...

« I know Lorelai answered, kissing his on the cheek.

Luke took Lorelai in his arms and laid her on the bed. Lorelai looked at him pulling his pants off. _"I could never get tired of looking this man, no, my man, pulling his clothes off in our room...our room?..._

Lorelai kinda woke up from her thoughts when Luke got on top of her and kissed her softly, Lorelai deepened the kiss. All she wanted to do now, was making love with the man she was in love with, the man who was in love with her. _"Me Lorelai Gilmore, I'm in love with Luke Danes."_

Lorelai laughed a little, Luke broke the kiss

« What's going on? He asked.

« I love you, Lorelai answered.

Luke kissed her again and all the frustration, all the passion they had in them suddenly came to the surface. Luke took off her bra and without a word Luke's mouth found its way to Lorelai's lingerie, she shivered when he took off her last piece of underwear. And when Luke tasted her, she couldn't help but scream. She dreamt about it before but it was nothing compared to the reality. Luke knew perfectly her body, and his mouth, his hands were doing miracles. "Oh my god! Luke!"

Luke knew what those words meant.Lorelai was still shivering, her eyes were closed but the most wonderful smile was on her face. Luke was the first man able to give her such pleasure.

Luke kissed her stomach and lay at her side. Her eyes still closed, Lorelai felt Luke's body close to her. She opened her eyes and realized the situation, even if Luke was happy to satisfy her that way, she knew a man needed more than that. Lorelai silently thanked god for knowing a guy like Luke who was thinking about her pleasure before his.

With all her love, Lorelai kissed Luke, enjoying every second at his side. Love changed her, she never let herself go like that with a man, Luke possessed her totally, when he finally got inside of her, she felt like she was in paradise. They stopped moving for a while, enjoying how perfectly they bodies completed each other's. Then Luke slowly started to move inside of her.

Lorelai,lost in Luke's eyes, was feeling so much pleasure that she clung to Luke's back. That divine torture felt unbearable for both of them when their pleasure finally explode like an atomic bomb, reaching every little part of their bodies.

A few seconds later, Luke rolled on the side, they were both breathless. Lorelai couldn't stand being separated even a little from Luke after such a fusion.

She got closer to him and he got her in his arms. Without a word they fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning after, Lorelai woke up in the same position, feeling warm in Luke's arms. She felt safe, nothing mattered anymore. She never felt that invested in a relationship, she had never been dependent in anyway on a guy. The truth was she never let herself be dependent on a guy before Luke.

Everything was different with Luke, it was so perfect. One second without him would feel like a lifetime. She loved having him at her side when she woke up, she loved being woke up by the smell of Luke's coffee in the kitchen. Suddenly everything was clear.

« Luke! Lorelai said, Luke wake up, I wanna talk to you.

« urghh

« Luke, wake up, she said again, trying to make him move.

« ooohh what ? what's going on? Luke answered

« We need to talk

« This early?

« You know...what happened last night...

« Yes ?

« I wanted to tell you hum... Luke, I never want that to happen again.

« I beg you pardon? Luke said surprised. Did I do something wrong? I mean, you didn't seem to complain?

« Oh my god, Luke no... I wasn't talking about that part baby... I mean..why did you came here in the middle of the night?

« What ?

« Why did you came?

« Because I was missing you, Luke answered timidly.

« I was missing you so bad too. I don't want you to go away anymore.

« Lorelai,I would like to stay but you know I have to open the diner...

« … Luke I want you to stay here forever.

« Lorelai,I'm lost, what are you trying to say?

« Luke, I love you, I wanna wake up in your arms every morning.

« Lorelai that's already what you do, we spend almost every night together.

« I dont like the almost Luke, I want it to be always now. Live with me.

Luke was speechless. And when he was finally able to talk, Lorelai talked first.

« You don't have to answer right now. luke I understand you would need some time to think about it, it's not easy to decide to live with someone. First I'm a coffee addict and you hate people like that, I love to eat anything at any hour, I'm..

"_She starts rambling, god, that's stupid but I love when she does that, of course I never told her that, I just roll my eyes. I love her! Luke thought_.

... And of course, I talk all the time"

Luke shut her up with a kiss.

« Ok, he said when they broke the kiss.

« Ok? Ok what? You mean ok like ok I talk all the time or ok you'll move in here? Lorelai said looking at him in the eyes.

« No, ok like I wanna move in with YOU! But you're right you talk all the time!

Lorelai kissed him, they were both smiling because they knew that now, they would wake up together every morning.

THE END

* * *

**_So I finally finished that story, I know there is only three chapters but that was all I had planed, and again I'm so sorry that I made so much time to update but, since I don't write in english that took long to translate it and all. Sorry.Let me know if youlike it :) THANK YOU ALL._**


End file.
